<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just wanna make you happy by silvergrey3344</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538397">just wanna make you happy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergrey3344/pseuds/silvergrey3344'>silvergrey3344</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>adventures of seongjoongsansang [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Choking, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Consent, Creampie, Crying, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Glory Hole, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, I'm Going To Hell For This, Kink Shaming, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Painplay, Praise Kink, Punishment, Ruined Orgasms, Safeword Use, Safewords, Scratching, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Subspace, Switching, Verbal Humiliation, Whining, Whipping, cock stepping, just a little bit, just mentioned though, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergrey3344/pseuds/silvergrey3344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yeosang was being a good boy (for once), but he isn't able to stay that way for long.<br/>although it's a bit different this time because someone else is punished with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>adventures of seongjoongsansang [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just wanna make you happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>guys this started as a challenge from my friend to write all the kinks i have so please enjoy this...um...whatever you call is. it's kinky as fuck,,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>yeosang was confused. </p><p> </p><p>confused on why seonghwa cuffed his own wrist to his and decided to go out, and it wasn’t until they got to the grocery store when someone looked at their cuffed hands did he realize—<em>oh</em>. </p><p> </p><p>the realization came late, and yeosang felt a bubbling shame and embarrassment rise in his chest. his cheeks and ears heated up, and he tugged on the handcuffs to get seonghwa’s attention. </p><p> </p><p>“hyung,” he whined softly, already a little breathless. “hyung, i—“</p><p> </p><p>“what’s wrong, sugarplum?” seonghwa asked with a smug smile. </p><p> </p><p>yeosang tugged at the handcuffs. “this.”</p><p> </p><p>“do you not like it?”</p><p> </p><p>and of course yeosang couldn’t say he didn’t like it because he did. </p><p> </p><p>seonghwa pets yeosang in a loving way. “tell me when it gets too much, okay? i’ll take it off.”</p><p> </p><p>yeosang nodded, staring at the handcuffs. </p><p> </p><p>“if you do well, you can cockwarm me when we get home, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>yeosang’s ears practically perk up, and he slightly started bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. “yes, sir!”</p><p> </p><p>but that excitement is forgotten when they get to the cashier line, and the cashier looked at their handcuffed wrists in a weird way. yeosang is nearly shaking, but he stared down at the cashier in a challenging way to hide away his embarrassment. when they get in the car to go back home, seonghwa pats yeosang on the thighs before taking the handcuffs off. </p><p> </p><p>“you did such a good job for me, yeah?” seonghwa praised, wiping away a tear that had escaped yeosang’s eye. “what a good boy.”</p><p> </p><p>yeosang practically purred under seonghwa’s touch, leaning into his hyung’s hand and tongue darting out to try and catch the thumb that’s rubbing his cheek. seonghwa lets the thumb be taken into yeosang’s mouth, and the younger male sucks on the finger, eyes lighting up with happiness and satisfaction. </p><p> </p><p>“we have to get home, okay?” seonghwa said, coaxing yeosang to let his thumb be taken out. “then you can cockwarm me.”</p><p> </p><p>yeosang hummed, opening his mouth to let seonghwa take his thumb out and watching the string of saliva thinning between his lips and seonghwa’s thumb. </p><p> </p><p>the drive home is short, but for yeosang, it felt like the longest drive ever. he’s bouncing in his seat with the thought of cockwarming seonghwa, and every now and then, seonghwa sneaks a little peek at his baby, slightly chuckling at how excited his baby got on the thought of cockwarming him. </p><p> </p><p>when seonghwa took the groceries into the apartment, yeosang is hot on his heel like an overly excited puppy. </p><p> </p><p>“sangie, you’ve got to wait a little bit,” seonghwa sighed when he nearly bumped into yeosang for the second time of the day because the younger male got too close. </p><p> </p><p>a frown stretched across yeosang’s lips, and he muttered a small ‘okay’ before heading to his room. seonghwa quickly finished up putting the groceries away and joined a sulky yeosang in his room. </p><p> </p><p>when yeosang saw that seonghwa has entered, he’s re-energized again, popping up on the bed to sit in the middle. </p><p> </p><p>seonghwa chose to sit at his desk instead, and yeosang knew what to do, quickly moving to crawl towards seonghwa on his hands and feet, and settling under the desk with his mouth wide open, ready for whenever seonghwa decides to put his cock in yeosang’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>seonghwa hummed, thinking yeosang is too pretty to not be wrecked right now, but cockwarming first because he still had to reward his baby for doing such a good job. so he unzipped his jeans and took out his cock, and doesn’t stroke it to hardness before putting it in yeosang’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>yeosang closed his lips around the wide girth, resting his cheek on seonghwa’s thigh and letting his hyung softly pat his head while doing some work. yeosang’s mind hazed over with something heavy in his mouth, softly suckling on it as he closed his eyes. he doesn’t register that a new person has came in until they speak up. </p><p> </p><p>“oh? what’s the special occasion?”</p><p> </p><p>it‘s hongjoong, yeosang thought, opening his eyes and straightening up a bit. he’s back from the studio early. </p><p> </p><p>“sangie was a good boy today,” seonghwa responded and looked down at the boy. a smirk crossed seonghwa’s face as he pressed his foot against yeosang’s dick—that had already started leaking without yeosang noticing. yeosang’s body clenched up when he felt seonghwa’s boot press onto his dick, and he whined around seonghwa cock in response. seonghwa, finding that extremely cute, pressed his foot harder onto yeosang’s crotch, watching the younger male whine and squirm before taking his foot off. </p><p> </p><p>“he’s much more obedient cockwarming you than with me, isn’t he?” hongjoong asked, moving closer to the two. </p><p> </p><p>a third voice joined in. “he’s more obedient towards you two nowadays. he rarely listens to me anymore. i couldn’t even punish him for what he did last time, and he thought he was oh-so-powerful with you backing him up!”</p><p> </p><p>if yeosang hadn’t been stiff when hongjoong came in, he was definitely stiff when san did. he sucked on seonghwa cock a little harder out of nervousness, anticipating the punishment that is going to come. </p><p> </p><p>“is that so?” seonghwa asked, rolling his chair out. his cock fell out of yeosang’s mouth, and yeosang desperately after chased it. seonghwa gripped onto yeosang’s hair tightly, pulling him away from his dick. “yeosang, how come i haven’t heard this from you?”</p><p> </p><p>yeosang doesn’t register that seonghwa is talking to him, only focusing on trying to get something—anything at this point—back in his mouth. seonghwa tsked, slapping yeosang across the face, a little softer than usual, and pressed his shoe against yeosang’s clothed cock again. </p><p> </p><p>that brought yeosang back to reality and immediately, his eyes filled with tears, pressing himself against seonghwa’s shoe and gain friction. </p><p> </p><p>“sangie-sangie’s sorry,” he whined, hugging seonghwa’s thigh as he’s rutting against the older male’s shoe. </p><p> </p><p>“spoiled brat,” san spat, rolling his eyes. “seonghwa hyung, don’t you think you indulge in him too much? that he’s so spoiled because of you now?”</p><p> </p><p>“are you doubting my abilities?” seonghwa retorted, a dangerous look settling in his eyes as he looked at san. </p><p> </p><p>san gulped and immediately shook his head. “no, i’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>hongjoong chuckled, moving to pick yeosang up from the floor and sitting him on seonghwa’s desk. yeosang latched his arms around hongjoong’s small frame, refusing to let go until the older male forcefully pushed him away. </p><p> </p><p>“bad boys don’t get to touch,” hongjoong said, toying with the wet spot on yeosang’s pants, then digging the heel of his palm there. yeosang’s body jerked forward, and his body suddenly grew stiff. </p><p> </p><p>seonghwa, sensing that something is wrong, spoke up. “what’s wrong, yeosang?”</p><p> </p><p>“i need—i need to pee,” he replied in a tiny voice. </p><p> </p><p>there was a moment of silence before hongjoong and san burst out laughing, causing yeosang to feel an infinite amount of shame bubbling up. </p><p> </p><p>“kitten, you can’t hold that in for us?” san sneered meanly, stepping forward and wrapping a large hand around yeosang’s neck. “pathetic.”</p><p> </p><p>hongjoong dug a few fingers against yeosang’s bladder, and the pressure became too much for yeosang, breaking down into pitiful sobs as he pissed himself. </p><p> </p><p>the three other males cooed at the scene, watching yeosang sob in his hands and wet himself. </p><p> </p><p>“aww, kitten couldn’t even hold it in,” san tsked, retracting his hand from yeosang’s throat. “you wet your pants now.”</p><p> </p><p>yeosang hid his face in his hands, slightly shuddering from the mocking tone san used. </p><p> </p><p>“does it feel good? wetting yourself in front of us? how disgusting, getting turned on by pissing yourself.” hongjoong laughed, pulling harshly at yeosang’s hair to make the younger male face him. </p><p> </p><p>yeosang shook his head. “i-i don’t like-like it,” he hiccuped. </p><p> </p><p>“are you sure about that?”</p><p> </p><p>“he doesn’t want to admit it, but look how hard he is,” san cooed. “are you lying to us now, kitten?”</p><p> </p><p>yeosang shook his head frantically. “no! wanna be good boy for sir!”</p><p> </p><p>“how cute,” san cooed softly, but his actions contradict his words when he flips yeosang around, pushed his face down on the desk, and pulled down the wet pants in one go to land a hard smack on yeosang’s pretty ass, watching it slightly jiggle from the force. yeosang yelped, the stinging pain coming right after the sound, and he feels his ass burn. </p><p> </p><p>then san was pulled back by someone, cursed about to fall from his mouth, but when he realized it was seonghwa, he immediately let the older male do whatever he wanted. san was seated on seonghwa lap, facing his hyung’s beautiful face. </p><p> </p><p>“so i heard the other day you fucked someone,” seonghwa started, caressing san’s cheek. “in a gloryhole as well. how would you like to explain that?”</p><p> </p><p>“but-but, no!” san protested. “that wasn’t me! i didn’t do anything like that.” internally he cursed. who the fuck said that to frame him?</p><p> </p><p>“that better be the truth.” seonghwa said in a deep voice. “or you’re getting punished with yeosang.”</p><p> </p><p>san quivered under seonghwa’s touch, knowing that he was at full mercy under his hyung’s hands, and whatever seonghwa wanted to do, san couldn’t say no. </p><p> </p><p>alas, seonghwa let san get back up, and he moved towards yeosang instead. </p><p> </p><p>“yeosang, now would you like to tell me how you’ve been bad to san?”</p><p> </p><p>yeosang breathed heavily through his mouth, but he shook his head. “yeosang didn’t-he didn’t do anything wrong, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“is that so?” seonghwa asked, rummaging through a drawer to find-ah, there’s the whip. and the cock rings right under it. “so you’re telling me that san is lying to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“i would never lie to you, hyung!” san protested immediately, not wanting to fall victim to the whip or the cock ring. “what i’ve said is true!”</p><p> </p><p>seonghwa sharply turned around and slapped san across the face. “i wasn’t talking to you, was i?”</p><p> </p><p>hongjoong chuckled as san fell on his knees, bowing his head towards seonghwa, and he moved to pet san on the head. but his hand was pushed away by seonghwa, who slapped san across his face again. </p><p> </p><p>“it’s okay,” hongjoong said, eyeing seonghwa’s calm and composed face. </p><p> </p><p>seonghwa looked at the kneeling san indifferently and looked back to yeosang who was sprawled across the desk. and a second later, the whip cracked down. yeosang let out a scream, kicking his legs under him, and softly moaning afterwards. a sadistic smile crossed hongjoong’s face as seonghwa cracks the whip down again, and again marking the skin red and blue, and yeosang moaning loudly every time the while comes in contact, then he looked down at san, who was watching the scene with shining eyes. </p><p> </p><p>after ten-or-so whippings, seonghwa finally stopped, chest heaving, setting the whip down and sitting back on the chair, also pulling a crying yeosang onto his lap. </p><p> </p><p>“you know i love you, yeah?” seonghwa said softly, kissing the tears away. “but you need to be reminded of your place. such a whore enjoying the punishment, what will i ever do to make you learn your lessons?” seonghwa growled, wrapping his hand around yeosang’s throat and tightening.</p><p> </p><p>yeosang huffed in dissatisfaction, pushing seonghwa’s hand away and looking away from seonghwa’s face with a pout on his face. seonghwa raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently for yeosang to look back, but he doesn’t. </p><p> </p><p>slightly irritated, seonghwa picked yeosang up and walked to their bed and threw the small boy into the soft mattress. yeosang’s heart skipped a beat, shaking under seonghwa’s fierce gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“would you like to do that again, whore?” seonghwa asked, voice dangerously low, gripping onto yeosang’s jaw. </p><p> </p><p>yeosang, clearly not catching on that he would be in big trouble if he looked away, did so again. seonghwa narrowed his eyes, placing another harsh slap across yeosang’s face, before asking the same question, and yeosang—yet again, doesn’t respond. </p><p> </p><p>seonghwa closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before his eyes snapped open, and his palm came down hard on yeosang’s dick. yeosang screamed, voice already slightly hoarse from the first one. </p><p> </p><p>“brat,” seonghwa snapped, slapping yeosang’s dick the second time, and this time causing yeosang to choke out and broken sob as he tried to close his legs together, but was harshly forced open by seonghwa again. “and to think you were such a good boy today.” then he slapped yeosang between his legs again, causing another scream to rip from yeosang’s throat, and his whole body jerking up. it looked painful, but seonghwa still managed to remain collected with a cool composure, slapping the pathetically hard cock again. </p><p> </p><p>behind him, hongjoong led san crawling towards the bed. his head dropped down in shame as he made his way closer, and he didn’t dare stand up or look up until he was told so. </p><p> </p><p>“san says he wanted to apologize for speaking without being talked to,” hongjoong said, grabbing a fistful of san’s hair to haul him up. “right?”</p><p> </p><p>san nodded obediently. “yes, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“since you want to apologize, call me sir as well.” seonghwa’s voice was as indifferent as ever, as though he wasn’t the slightest bit affected. </p><p> </p><p>san gulped. “yes, sir. i’m sorry, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>seonghwa hummed. “put the cock ring on.”</p><p> </p><p>san’s heart practically stopped beating in his chest. “me-me? put it on myself?”</p><p> </p><p>“do i need to show you how to put it on?” seonghwa asked, not even sparing san a glance this time. “get one for yeosang as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“yes, sir,” san replied in a small voice. </p><p> </p><p>hongjoong watched, amused that their usual dominant san was reduced to this state by seonghwa and seonghwa alone. </p><p> </p><p>“why don’t you carry out the punishment for yeosang while i take care of san,” seonghwa suggested, looking over at hongjoong. </p><p> </p><p>“i’ll just watch you punish both of them,” hongjoong replied. “it’s hard enough for me to do what i did earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>seonghwa clicked his tongue, shaking his head. “soft dom.”</p><p> </p><p>to which hongjoong laughed. “it’s already enough with one hard dom in the room.”</p><p> </p><p>san walked back over, having clumsily put on a cock ring on himself, and presented the other to seonghwa. </p><p> </p><p>“put it on yeosang,” seonghwa commanded as he pulled the handcuffs from earlier out of his back pocket, and cuffing yeosang’s wrists to the headboard. yeosang whimpered when the handcuffs were tight enough to cut skin, preventing him from moving too much when seonghwa carried out his next punishments. </p><p> </p><p>san reacted shortly after, slipping the cold metal ring onto yeosang. </p><p> </p><p>“doesn’t he look so pretty,” seonghwa sighed sweetly as he climbed on the bed. the question was rhetorical, so no one answered him, although everyone in the room would say yes anyways. </p><p> </p><p>seonghwa leaned down to bite at yeosang’s neck, shoulders, and chest, and hongjoong joined him on the bed shortly after him, placing bites on yeosang as well. san stood there, wishing that he was allowed to place bite marks on yeosang’s pretty skin as well. </p><p> </p><p>hongjoong moves down to lick at yeosang’s nipples, softly biting at one while thumbing the other. yeosang was quite sensitive on his chest, so he couldn’t help but squirm a lot when hongjoong was paying so much attention to them. </p><p> </p><p>but seonghwa slapped yeosang’s face, making the younger male softly whimper. “move again and see what happens, bitch,” seonghwa growled, and yeosang immediately stilled his body after that. </p><p> </p><p>or tried to. because when seonghwa and hongjoong both start scratching red mark up and down his body, yeosang started whimpering and squirming around again, but seonghwa didn’t seem to mind this time, continuing raking his nail on yeosang’s unmarked thighs. </p><p> </p><p>san coughed, patience wearing thin, and he just wanted to fuck the living daylights out of yeosang seeing him like this. </p><p> </p><p>seonghwa rolled his eyes, shooting a glare at san. “what’s wrong, hm? want to fuck yeosang?”</p><p> </p><p>san immediately nods at that. </p><p> </p><p>“too bad you don’t deserve to put your cock in him,” he sneered. “better prove yourself worthy of anything if you even want to touch him.”</p><p> </p><p>“please!” san blurted, grabbing seonghwa’s arm and tugging. “i’ll do anything!”</p><p> </p><p>seonghwa paid no mind for san’s begging and pushed him off his arm before going back to indulging in yeosang again. </p><p> </p><p>“sir?” yeosang called in a shaky voice. seonghwa hummed. “can you-can you both pretty please take-please take off your clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>“since you asked so nicely, yes,” seonghwa replied sweetly, taking his shirt, pants following right after. hongjoong undressed shortly after, both of them now fully naked. </p><p> </p><p>yeosang’s eyes lit up, wanting to reach forward and touch both his sirs’ beautiful, smooth skin, but remembered that he couldn’t move with the handcuffs, and a dejected expression instantly fell on his angelic face. </p><p> </p><p>“what’s wrong, precious?” hongjoong asked.</p><p> </p><p>“yeosang-yeosang can't touch you.”</p><p> </p><p>“of course you can’t, silly,” hongjoong chuckled, kissing yeosang’s pretty lips. “you haven’t earned that yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“how-“ and just as yeosang opened his mouth, he’s cut off with hongjoong holding his mouth open with two fingers and spitting in his mouth. yeosang’s eyes widen slightly, lower abdomen twisting with arousal as he obediently swallowed what was given to him. </p><p> </p><p>san huffed in the corner, undressed and on the bed, waiting for permission to touch yeosang. </p><p> </p><p>dammit, he wanted hongjoong to spit in his mouth, too. that was originally his idea.  </p><p> </p><p>“san,” hongjoong called, scooting back from yeosang and letting seonghwa finish his work. “come sit on my lap.”</p><p> </p><p>san couldn’t be even more happy, crawling over to hongjoong who has his back against the headboard. when san gets close enough, hongjoong gripped onto san’s hips and pulled the younger male into his thighs. san started riding hongjoong’s smooth thighs at once, gaining the friction he oh-so-badly wanted. </p><p> </p><p>seonghwa finally finished marking up yeosang to his desire, and yeosang has his whole neck, shoulder, and chest littered with teeth marks that were turning red and blue. he hummed in satisfaction, content with his work. </p><p> </p><p>san looked over, rutting his hips faster on hongjoong’s thighs when he sees out fucked out yeosang looked. small pants fell from his lips, nearing orgasm just by looking at yeosang. </p><p> </p><p>“sir-sir,” san huffed. “can i please, please, please cum?”</p><p> </p><p>“of course, you’re doing such a good job,” hongjoong praised, watching san pull his eyebrows together as he’s chasing after his orgasm. it’s harder, with the cock ring on, but after listening to hongjoong’s praise, san comes undone with a few small whimpers, and he buries his head in the crook of hongjoong’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>seonghwa tsked. “and you say we indulge in yeosang too much. aren’t you the same, spoiled brat? cumming without my permission?”</p><p> </p><p>san felt his head get yanked back by a hand in his hair, and a strangle moan passed through his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“seonghwa,” hongjoong said softly. “it’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>seonghwa rolled his eyes, letting go of san’s hair and going back to rearranging yeosang so he had his ass high up in the air. “fuck yeosang, but don’t you even think about cumming.”</p><p> </p><p>san’s eyes lit up in happiness with the fact he can finally touch yeosang, crawling over and positioning himself behind yeosang, then sliding in without any prep. san fucked into yeosang like he’s gone mad, and even though he had just cum a few seconds ago, he feels another one bubbling up before he reminded himself of seonghwa’s position. </p><p> </p><p>but then he felt something prod at his hole, and he thought, <em>fuck</em>, i’m not going to be able to hold one back, when seonghwa pushed through san’s tight ring of muscle. san doubled forward, feeling a searing pain from his lower back, and he nearly screamed. </p><p> </p><p>“sir-sir,” san choked out, not even fucking into yeosang anymore, but the sheer force in which seonghwa was going at had san fucking into yeosang anyways. “it hurts, i can’t-it hurts too much! please, please slow down!”</p><p> </p><p>seonghwa rolled his eyes, slapping san’s ass over and over until red blooms on the skin. “you wanted this so badly. i’m giving it to you. don’t you think you’re being annoying with all those demands?”</p><p> </p><p>san cried, his hands tightening on yeosang’s hips. </p><p> </p><p>“we have a safe word if you need to use it,” hongjoong reminded him softly. </p><p> </p><p>san shook his head. “can’t-wanna, want to please sir.”</p><p> </p><p>hongjoong chuckled in response, focusing his attention on yeosang now. </p><p> </p><p>“you wanna suck me off?” hongjoong asked, running his hands through the younger boy’s soft, messy hair. yeosang nodded enthusiastically, opening his mouth wide for hongjoong. hongjoong led yeosang’s head down to his crotch, forcefully pushing the boy down harshly, and began to roughly thrust into yeosang’s mouth without any warning, causing yeosang to gag and choke around the thick girth. tears sprang up in yeosang’s eyes as he is roughly fucked in the face, and lightly pulled at the handcuffs. </p><p> </p><p>“how pretty,” seonghwa mused, pulling out of san’s hole that’s been fucked raw by now. san’s body collapsed beside yeosang, taking deep breaths. seonghwa raised an eyebrow, leaning forward and petting san’s tear-streaked cheek. “you okay?” he asked, letting his cold façade break for a moment when he sees san like this. </p><p> </p><p>san nodded, panting out, “need-need a moment.”</p><p> </p><p>seonghwa nodded, pulling back and regaining his composure, then asked yeosang, “precious, are you able to take two of us at a time?”</p><p> </p><p>hongjoong pulled yeosang off for him to respond. yeosang paused, then nodded slowly. “anything-anything for sir. wanna make-make sir happy. </p><p> </p><p>“good boy,” seonghwa praised. “hongjoong, hand me the lube.” hongjoong responded quickly, grabbing the bottle off the drawer and handing it to seonghwa. the older male squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers and he slipped three fingers into yeosang’s slightly stretched hole to begin the prepping. </p><p> </p><p>yeosang lets out soft moans, pulling against the handcuffs. </p><p> </p><p>“does baby boy want those off?” seonghwa asked sweetly. </p><p> </p><p>yeosang nodded. “yes, sir. please take-please take them off.”</p><p> </p><p>seonghwa nodded at hongjoong, who then reached over and helped yeosang out of the metal bindings. once yeosang’s hands were finally free, he turned and grabbed hongjoong’s hand to put his lips around one of his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“aww, precious boy,” hongjoong cooed, watching yeosang suck on his index and middle fingers, coating them with spit. </p><p> </p><p>by this point, seonghwa has his whole fist up yeosang’s hole, and the lube makes an obnoxious squelching sound every time he pulls out. seonghwa deemed the prepping was finished, and nodded and san, who had relatively calmed down already, to start pushing in. </p><p> </p><p>san crawled over and slid into the loose hole easily, and hongjoong joined him right after. yeosang scratched at hongjoong’s back, whimpering and whining from the stretch, but he took it like a good boy he was nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>seonghwa hummed, going behind san again, this time lubing himself up before pushing in. san, thanking whatever heavens is out there, breathed out a moan, feeling much better now that seonghwa decided to have mercy to use lube this time. </p><p> </p><p>“sir-sir,” yeosang called in a soft voice. “can i-can yeosang take the cock ring off?”</p><p> </p><p>“sure,” seonghwa replied. “but even if it’s off, you’re still not allowed to cum.”</p><p> </p><p>yeosang is dissatisfied with the answer but nodded anyways without thinking much about it. </p><p> </p><p>hongjoong reached down and slid the tight ring off of yeosang’s cock, and yeosang can finally breathe a little more with it off. </p><p> </p><p>san, getting a little desperate, picked up the pace, feeling another orgasm pending deep in abdomen. </p><p> </p><p>“you’re not cumming until i say so,” seonghwa warned in a deep voice, making san shiver as he involuntarily slow down, but that didn’t help at all. </p><p> </p><p>“sir, i can’t, i needs-i need to cum,” san huffed, cumming shortly after, and if it wasn’t for seonghwa’s strong arms keeping him up, he would’ve fell onto yeosang. yeosang whines when he felt san’s warm cum filling him up, stepping a bit closer to his own orgasm. hongjoong groans when yeosang tightened up, and he fucked into the even wetter heat, feeling san’s come coating his own cock. </p><p> </p><p>seonghwa didn’t seem to stop even after san had finished cumming, instead, he fucked into san faster, harsher than before, making san impossibly overstimulated to the point he was crying and screaming at seonghwa to stop because he felt so raw. </p><p> </p><p>“i told you not to cum, but you did anyways. so why should i stop now?” seonghwa growled, drilling into san at an inhuman pace. </p><p> </p><p>san sobbed, feeling pleasure and pain all over, and mind hazing over. “r-red,” san whimpered, clawing at the bedsheets. “please, stop.”</p><p> </p><p>seonghwa immediately pulled out, pulling san to the side and kissing away tears, completely switching from his dominant mindset into a caring one. </p><p> </p><p>“shh, it’s okay, san,” seonghwa whispered. “take a deep breath for me, okay?” he said after noticing san’s short breaths. </p><p> </p><p>“i’m sorry-i’m sorry,” san cried, “i couldn’t do what sir wanted me to do. i’m pathetic, useless—“</p><p> </p><p>“san,” seonghwa called in a steady voice. “san, come back to me.”</p><p> </p><p>san shook his head, crying even more. </p><p> </p><p>“san.”</p><p> </p><p>then he finally slowed down but still slightly sniffling. </p><p> </p><p>“you okay now?” seonghwa asked, petting san lightly. </p><p> </p><p>san nodded, ready eyes searching for seonghwa to ground himself in reality. </p><p> </p><p>“i just want you to watch now, okay?” seonghwa instructed, laying san on the soft mattress. “and when you feel better, you can say so.”</p><p> </p><p>san nodded again, watching seonghwa take his previous place and sliding snug next to hongjoong. </p><p> </p><p>hongjoong, who was already close, orgasmed shortly after seonghwa slid in, filling yeosang up until he was overflowing with come. hongjoong pulled out, come dripping after him, and slightly sensitive. his cock had specks of come covering it, to which yeosang leaned down to take hongjoong’s pretty cock in his mouth to lick the cone clean. hongjoong slightly hissed through his teeth, pulling yeosang off of him when it felt too much, and moved to join san. </p><p> </p><p>“sir, yeosang, sangie’s going to cum,” yeosang said in advance. and when seonghwa felt yeosang’s body stiffen up, he wrapped his hand tightly around yeosang’s shaft and pressed his thumb at the slit, delaying yeosang’s orgasm. yeosang sobbed, thrashing around, and seonghwa pulled out. </p><p> </p><p>“not until i say so,” seonghwa said meanly, digging his nail into yeosang’s slit harshly, making he younger male’s body jerk from the stimulation. seonghwa turned yeosang around, so he was lying on his back, and started pumping his length quickly, something that seonghwa would do when he was nearing orgasm. yeosang thrusted his hips up, chasing after the euphoric feeling, warning seonghwa right before he came but then—</p><p> </p><p>seonghwa pulled his hand off right when yeosang’s cock twitched the way it did before it spurted out white strings of come. </p><p> </p><p>yeosang sobbed, thrashing his legs, frustrated at the ruined orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>“sir!” yeosang cried, clearly upset. “why did you-why did you do that!”</p><p> </p><p>seonghwa laughed in a mocking way, connecting his hand back and quickly moving his hand and forcing yeosang into another orgasm—this time yeosang’s cock was too overwhelmed, couldn’t even force out any more come, and yeosang is screaming from it. </p><p> </p><p>then san spoke up. “can i eat him out?”</p><p> </p><p>seonghwa looked over, quite please with the request and nodded as he himself moved to where his knees were beside yeosang. then he’s face fucking yeosang harder than hongjoong had, this time with he only goal being his own orgasm as his forced his thick cock down yeosang’s throat. </p><p> </p><p>san had moved his face between yeosang’s legs, eating his own come as well as hongjoong’s out of yeosang’s loose hole, his own cock becoming hard at the dirty sounds of him sucking come out of yeosang’s hole, and the bitter taste sitting on his tongue, sucking until yeosang’s hole was clean from come. </p><p> </p><p>seonghwa, hair matted with sweat as he’s trying hard to orgasm, was finally closing up on cumming. his thrusts became uneven, gripping yeosang’s hair tightly and finally, he shot his load down yeosang’s throat, and the younger boy trying to swallow up everything that is given to him, but some come still dribbled out of his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>with a few heaving breaths, seonghwa pulled off of yeosang, and beckoned san over, noticing how hard he got while eating come out of yeosang’s ass. </p><p> </p><p>“can-can sir jerk me off?” san asked in a small voice, face flushing red at the request. </p><p> </p><p>seonghwa smile—softly this time, and nodded, letting san climb onto his thighs and wrapping his large hand around san, pumping him until san’s thighs trembled, and he’s cumming again, this time able to fall onto seonghwa. </p><p> </p><p>“you did such a good job,” seonghwa cooed, patting san gently on the shoulder. he looked over at yeosang who had crawled over, pouting his lips. “you did a good job as well, baby,” he praised, pulling yeosang into his embrace as well. </p><p> </p><p>hongjoong laughed, scooting next to seonghwa. “aren’t you a sweet one as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“joong if you don’t shut up, you’re never being the dom ever again,” seonghwa snapped while letting san move to sit on hongjoong’s thighs. </p><p> </p><p>“shouldn’t we clean up?” hongjoong asked, dodging seonghwa’s statement. “aren’t you the clean freak?”</p><p> </p><p>“hongjoong i swear!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>